bleachfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Ashite
Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite adalah single ke tigabelas Sambomaster yang digunakan sebagai tema lagu penutup ke sembilanbelas Anime Bleach, Dimulai dari Episode 215 sampai Episode 229. Daftar Lagu *1. Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite (君を守って君を愛して, I Protect You, I Love You) *2. Akashi *3. Boku wa Jiyuu *4. Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite (Bleach Version) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Kanji= Love you はじめて会ったのは 土砂降りの雨だったね 君は 雨の中でもわかるくらい泣いていた Love you さびしい心が 君をおそう時があったって 僕は 君の一秒ごとを気にしているよ 君が涙を流す悲しみはわかるから 僕はそばにいたいんだ君の涙を全て 受けとめる 君のこと守るよ僕が 君を苦しめる全てのことから 他になにもできなくなっても 僕はかまわない 完璧には出来ないけれど でも絶対君を幸せにするよ 僕は誓うよどんな時でも 君を守るから love you 初めて聞いた言葉は 泣かないでだったね 君は 僕にそう言っているくせに泣いていた love you うまく笑えない自分自身を君が責めたって 僕は 君の一秒ごとを愛しているよ 嵐の中を 君を探しに行ったとき 土砂降りのなか佇む君を見て 守らなきゃって決めたんだ 君のこと守るよ僕が 君を苦しめる全てのことから 他の誰かに笑われたって 僕はかまわない 完璧にはできないかもね でも絶対君を笑顔にするんだ 僕は誓うよどんな時でも 君を守るから 流れ星が流れるまで 君と呼吸をあわせて 願いごとを祈る君を 守れますようにと祈るよ 僕の生命の終わりは 君にそばにいてほしい 最後の一瞬だけは 今度は君が僕を見守っておくれ 君のこと守るよ僕が 君を苦しめる全てのことから 他に何も出来なくなっても 僕はかまわない 奇跡なんか起こせないけど 君といることが僕の奇跡だよ 僕は誓うよどんな時でも 君を守るから |-| Lirik Jepang/Romaji= love you hajimete atta no wa mushaburi no ame datta ne kimi wa ame no naka de mou wakaru naiteita love you sabishii kokoro wa kitsusou ugoki wa attate Boku wa kimi no ichibyou boku o ki ni shiteiru yo Kimi ga namida o nagasu kanashimi wa wakura kara Boku wa soba ni itain da kimi no namida o subete uketomeru kimi nokoto mamoru yo boku wa kimi wo kurushi meru subete nokotokara hokani nanimodekinakunattemo bokuwa kamawanai kanpeki niwa dekina ikeredo demo zettai kun wo shiawase nisuruyo bokuwa chikau yodonna toki demo kimi wo mamoru kara love you hajimete kii ta kotoba wa naka naidedattane kimi wa boku nisou itsutte irukuseni nai teita love you umaku warae nai jibunjishin wo kimi wa seme tatte bokuwa kimi no ichibyou gotowo itoshi teiruyo arashi no naka wo kimi wo sagashi ni itta toki doshaburi nonaka tatazumu kimi wo mite mamora nakyatte kime taunda kimi nokoto mamoru yo boku wa kimi wo kurushi meru subete nokotokara hokano dareka ni warawa retatte bokuwa kamawanai kanpeki nihadekinaikamone demo zettai kimi wo egao nisurunda bokuwa chikau yodonna toki demo kimi wo mamoru kara nagareboshi ga nagare rumade kimi no kokyuu woawasete negai gotowo inoru kimi wo mamore masuyounito inoru yo boku no seimei no owari ha kimi nisobaniitehoshii saigo no isshun dakeha kondo wa kimi ga boku wo mimamotte okure kimi nokoto mamoru yo boku wa kimi wo kurushi meru subete nokotokara hokani nanimo dekina kunattemo bokuwa kamawanai kiseki nanka oko senaikedo kimi toirukotoga boku no kiseki dayo bokuwa chikau yodonna toki demo kimi wo mamoru kara |-| Terjemahan Inggris= Love You! (Love You!) When we first met it was raining hard wasn't it? Even though it was raining it was obvious you were crying Love You! (Love You!) Even though there are times when a feeling of sadness attacks you I (I) care every second that passes you Because I know the reasons to why your tears flow I was standing close to you To stop all your tears I will protect you From all the things that make you suffer I don't care if I can't do anything else I cannot make it perfect But I will make sure to make you happy I will swear every time That I will protect You Love you, The first thing you heard from me was Don't cry wasn't it? You were telling me a lie but you were still crying Love You, Even if You were criticizing yourself for not being able to laugh I love every second that passes you The time when it was storming and I went out to look for you I promised myself I must protect you when I saw you standing in the rain I will protect you, from everything that makes you suffer I don't care if other people laugh at me I may not be able to make it perfect but Ill definitely make you happy I swear, I will protect you no matter what Until a shooting star passes by I will match my breathing with you I pray I am able to protect you, who is praying to the stars when my life ends I want you close to me At least in the very last second, this time please be the one to watch over me I will protect you, from everything that makes you suffer I don't care if I cant do anything else I cant make miracles but being with you is my miracle I swear, I will protect you no matter what Kategori:Musik Kategori:Ending